A Silent Admiration
by Koki-chan
Summary: Yuffie, up to her stalking ways, meets an interesting character one day. She will always remember her Silent Hero. [Oneshot] For LoSTNoBoDY's contest


**This is my entry to the contest _LoSTNoBoDY_ is holding. She asked for us to write a fanfic about a coupling that could never exist. I have been wanting to write this particular pairing for sometime now, and this was the perfect excuse to actually sit down and do it. I hope you like it! I had fun writing it!**

_Disclaimer: Nein_

* * *

She uses quiet steps, sneaking around the ragged rocks, making sure her ninja skills were being put to use. Her ears perked up, hearing grunts bouncing off the jagged rocks surrounding the area. She softly placed her hands on a boulder, bringing her chin to rest on the top of the boulder. Chocolate eyes lit up, a devilish grin spreading across her face. He was here again.

He was a strange looking fellow, a man the petite ninja had never seen before these last few days. A wild poof of fiery hair topped the man's head, leading to the stern expression settling on his face, which was currently scrunched in concentration as he swung his gargantuan weapon.

The size of the weapon baffled the raven-haired ninja, for it was almost as long as he was tall, it was certainly larger than the small frame of the girl. The man was tall, and he was obviously strong, for he was able to lift that weapon. He lifted the tomahawk-like weapon with arms as wide around as his admirer's waist, he was almost scary.

He swung the tomahawk down with so much force that the area shook violently, knocking the raven-haired girl from her hiding place. She was flung to the ground, sliding across the earth, scrapping her exposed stomach, knees and elbows against the rough ground.

She groaned, struggling to lift herself up, flopping back down onto the hard ground.

The man lifted his tomahawk from the fissure he had caused in the ground, resting it effortlessly on his broad shoulder. He turned his head, those stern features resting on the girl's small face, blood dripping from the scrape on her chin.

He stared boredly at the girl, was this his fault? Maybe he should have been more careful with his earth-shaking moves. He shrugged his wide shoulder, his humongous weapon rising and falling with his shoulder. "Are you alright?" he asked, his voice deep and commanding.

Yuffie looked up at him, he was so tall that he blocked the sun from her eyes. Blood dripped down her neck due to the angle she held her head, "Fine, never better!" she grinned, instantly regretting the action. The tightening of her jaw in a smile caused the wound to open wider, the blood flow increasing.

The man sighed, placing his large weapon on the ground as he dropped to one knee in front of her. He gently grasped her chin with his gloved hands, the blood invisible against the black leather. He gently wiped the blood from her chin, fumbling in his pockets for something to clot the blood. He bit the finger of his other glove, removing the fabric from his hand. He spit it out on the floor as he began to unwrap the white athletic tape from his wrist along with the bandages he used as decoration. He tore a piece off with his teeth, placing it against the girl's chin, securing it with the athletic tape. He removed the blood-soaked glove, shoving it into the pocket of a long, black coat. He gave her a small nod before lifting his weapon back onto his shoulder and walking off.

The girl stared at the man as he walked away, in awe. He had bandaged her wound with such tenderness, he was expecting a man so large and muscular to be much more rough. He spotted his discarded glove on the ground, the one he pried off with his teeth. She snatched it up, ignoring the ache in her joints as she sprang to her feet, "Wait up!" she called, sprinting towards him.

The large man stopped walking, but did not turn to face her.

The raven-haired ninja was able to catch up to the man, standing along-side him as she stopped to catch her breath. She looked up at him with big, chocolate eyes, extending her hand, his glove resting in it, "Forget something?" she asked with a giggle.

The man's eyes widened slightly. He looked to the girl before taking the glove from her hand. He stored it in the pocket of his long, leather coat, the silver ornaments on the pull-strings jingled with the movement. He looked to the girl once more, but remained completely silent.

Yuffie held his gaze for a moment before smiling again, "I am the Great Ninja Yuffie." she introduced herself, desperate to fill the awkward silence, "But, you may call me Yuffie."

The corners of the man's mouth twitched, it looked like he might smile. But, alas, he remained stone-faced as he opened his mouth, "Lexaeus is my name." he said, his voice low, but clear.

"Nice to meet you, Lex." she grinned.

Lexaeus' eye twitched, he was not too fond of this nickname. He nodded his head to her before continuing on his way.

"See you around!" Yuffie called before taking off in the opposite direction.

Lexeaus sneaked a small peek at her over his shoulder, "No, you won't." he mumbled to himself. What a shame, she was quite the cute girl with that bandage on her chin. With a flick of the wrist, a dark portal appeared, Lexaeus disappearing into it, never to return.

Yuffie trotted of in the direction of Merlin's house, humming a happy tune as she softly touched the bandage at her chin. It held the faint smell of the man, Lexaeus was his name, right? She smiled at the scent, it was so manly, but, thankfully, it did not reek of body odor. She kind of liked it. "I wonder if I'll see him again, Lexeaus." she smiled, liking the way the word felt on her tounge. Alas, Yuffie would not see him again after that.

But, she would always remember her Silent Hero.

* * *

**Awww, wasn't that cute? I liked it ... I even added a cute little pun. That last line just hit me right as I was finishing this up, I rather like it! So how is that for an impossible couple? Yuffie and Lexaeus had never met, and I doubt they ever could have met outside this fic. It was fun, and I like this Crack!Couple.**

**R&R!**


End file.
